Vuk's Vignettes: Volume III
by pyrocopwolf227
Summary: A series of stories told from the wolf's perspective of the "Lupus Amicitia" universe of "Rizzoli & Isles" set during the timeline of the TV series' 3rd Season. Just give it a try... starting with the sneak peek!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: A sneak peek into** **"Vuk's Vignettes: Volume III"** **set during the events of Season 3, episode 2: "Dirty Little Secrets"… and as usual, told from the perspective of the wolf's nature.**_

 _ *****Note of Caution! Some potentially graphic imagery with the improvised medical procedure Dr. Maura Isles has Detective Jane Rizzoli accomplish and the natural, instinctive response for the "female canine" instinctive nature within Vuk.*** (not sure if it requires a "mature rating" or not)**_

 _*_ **Also, in regular print... seeing how it works for you dear readers. " _italics"_ are internal dialogue between Jane and Vuk. _Regular italics_ is an outside mental speaking that's NOT from Jane or Vuk.***

* * *

While Jane Rizzoli's immediate mind doesn't fully comprehend Dr. Isles' rapid-fire explanation regarding her injured leg, I do truly understand it. Plus, the overall scent that's developed… yes something has to be done, and quickly!

 _"Will you just shut up and listen?!"_ I cannot help but snarl at both the detective's mental, as well as verbal, rambling.

"The screen's gorilla glass," Maura rasps as she surprises us both with her continued overall calm and methodical demeanor in this emergency situation. We watch the medical examiner break off a large shard from the remains of the detective's cell phone screen.

 _"She's gotta be outta her mind!"_ Jane exclaims to me as we watch Dr. Isles test the sharpness of the glass.

I half listen as I concentrate on what our Human Friend begins instructing to the police detective. Despite Maura's methodical manner, I can easily sense the ginger blonde's near-desperation threatening to shatter her entire composure. I try projecting some of my strength into her… while also embracing Jane.

However, in the raven-haired human's unconscious, habitual stubbornness, Jane continues to resist as she speaks. "… I'm sorry! I can't do this!" Her voice shakes as Maura presses the glass shard insistently into the cop's hand.

"I REALLY like my leg, Jane!" The M.E. closes Jane's fingers tightly around the glass.

 _"She's right!"_ I chime in; still hoping my symbiant will accept my sharing of strength. _"If we do nothing, she'll lose her leg or possibly die if we don't get her any help in just a few hours!"_

Stubborn Rizzoli continues to resist both my efforts in lending strength, but most especially in helping my human friend!

 _What about using my own claws instead of Jane using the glass?_ I quickly transmit to Maura's mind.

"No Vuk," Maura's ginger blonde head shakes. "While your claws would be sharp enough there's too extraordinary of a risk for an infection due to the bacteria your claws possess that keep you from harm."

Jane also releases a frustrated growl along with my own as the M.E.'s response eliminates that option. The detective was desperately hoping I would've been able to bodily take over and attend to this medical emergency procedure instead of her.

 _"You can do this!"_ I attempt in encouraging my symbiant as she FINALLY begins accepting my offered strength.

"You're a Sprout Trooper!" Maura responds to Jane's continued shaking of her head.

 _"Plus you're a cop!"_ I contribute, my own desperation (or am I sympathically experiencing Maura's own personal desperation?) starting to emerge. _"Even I've experienced some of those intense, unpleasant moments we've collectively seen since you've become a cop!"_

I growl at her continued stubborn excuses; yet Jane thankfully gives in and finally adjusts her grasp on the glass fragment in her hand.

 _Help her, Vuk!_ We hear the doctor's thoughts in our collective mind. Before either of us could react, we hear an addendum softly transmit. _I have faith in you._

Jane tentatively glances about our surroundings briefly as she quickly struggles to keep her hands from shaking. Maura whispers something incoherently as she sits back while the detective finally leans forward and presses the glass "blade" against the doctor's leg. I briefly cringe along with my symbiant as we watch the glass sink into the doctor's skin.

"Use more pressure," Maura instructs while concentrating on her breathing, taking deep breaths, slightly startling Jane.

"Yeah? You okay?"

"Yes, keep going!"

Jane applies more pressure as she continues to pull the improvised blade along the side of the M.E.'s leg. A sickening sound is heard as the glass punctures whatever is causing the internal pressure, blood-wise.

A shriek erupts from our Human Friend and Dr. Isles tries to sit up. "I'm not okay…!" her voice cuts off as she collapses back upon the ground with a brief spasm.

"Maura!" Jane's voice sounds more as a desperate moan and she tries calling out once more. "Maura?!" The detective's hands leave their assigned task and Jane gently shook Maura's shoulders. "Maura? Maur-"

 _"Don't stop!"_ I practically roar (even surprising myself of the intensity) at Jane, nearly taking over her movements myself. _"The best way to help her is to accomplish what she needs us to do!"_

The detective instantly returns to the M.E.'s injured leg and resumes cutting the incision she'd started moments ago. Her focus is absolute and with the aid of my keener, more precise vision, Jane completes the first incision. The Boston cop's opposite hand begins massaging the medical examiner's leg as she proceeds to cut into where Maura indicated for the second one incision.

 _"Gawh!"_ Jane struggles to keep herself from gagging as the nearly black, almost gel-like blood oozes from the now two fully formed cuts. My symbiant quickly tosses the glass shard aside and promptly begins massaging in the manner Dr. Isles had demonstrated. _"It's gotta be bad for it to smell like that!"_ Jane can't help remarking as we watch more of the bad, toxic blood emerge from Maura's leg. _"Lupine?"_

I'm unable to wrench my focus away from the gore Jane's causing to exit from our Human Friend. The overall smell somehow awakens a peculiar instinct from deep within my being.

 _"Lupine?"_

I scarcely register the human's voice as everything fades away and this mysterious profusion of feelings this… this (awakened instinct?) has wrought. Thankfully my lack of response hasn't caused Jane to stop administering to Maura's leg. Then I'm suddenly enveloped, completely enraptured within this newly emerged aspect of my nature. Looking back on it now, it's still unnerving and even frightening just how powerfully this particular instinct practically took over my entire being!

My sense of smell (along with Jane's) detects the fresh blood as the sudden warmth captures both of our attentions, and the sudden urge overpowers every sense of restraint or control of mine. It was as if possessed by some outside force!

Jane barely registers the sudden shifting as I lung towards Maura's leg. My own wolfish features… and possibly some of our "Wolf Hulk-ish" characteristics transforms the detective's face and I lick up all of the crimson red blood from Dr. Isles' leg.

 _"What the f-?!"_

 _"JUST TRUST ME!"_ Our entire being practically vibrates, trembling at the intensity of my voice. It takes me aback still to this day.

I quickly swallow up all of the toxic blood that Jane has squeezed out. Even I wasn't entirely certain at that moment why I had felt especially driven to practically consume all of the blood, but every fiber of my being was convinced it was truly essential for ours, not just Maura's survival! ***1**

 _"I don't understand it…"_ I scarcely managed to respond to Jane's questioning thoughts as some more rationality began to set back in. _"Some… something powerful, an instinct unlike anything I've ever experienced before somehow… somehow, overrode… everything!"_

Jane surprisingly doesn't question any of this as I display all of my thoughts and feelings for her to see. I don't know if any of this it makes any sense, because even I'm not certain. This instinctive haze still clouds most of my mind since I just finished lapping up the remaining fresh blood leaking from Maura's leg.

 _"Still got the shirt?"_ I ask Jane as I gently lave additional saliva on and around these parallel cuts.

The detective's nimble fingers begin wrapping the shirt around the doctor's leg as her human face emerges among my receding features and fur. _"Wouldn't your drool be just as dangerous as your claws?"_

To be honest, I cannot really explain why I believe my licking the M.E.'s wounds clean isn't going to be that great of a risk. As with that possessing urge to consume all of the bad blood, this is something I inherently know, but can't articulate. Thankfully my symbiant doesn't push for an answer like she would normally be inclined to do. Perhaps she's just as dumbfounded as me. Or maybe she somehow understands this instinctive knowledge… because she's experienced them in the past. And all of the adrenaline fueled events and actions we've had to perform.

A slight moan from Maura startles us both as Jane finishes the knot on the shirt "bandage." Our vision quickly beholds our Human Friend's pale face. My specific visual abilities notice even the paler frequencies in the M.E.'s face.

 _"Plus her body temperature is rising,"_ I inform the detective as the cop's eyes take in our current surroundings. I rumble in agreement to my symbiant's inquiry for my opinion. _"It's not a bad idea."_ Our sense of smell and hearing especially combine and intensely examine our surroundings for any sounds or scents of anybody potentially approaching. Whoever rammed the unmarked and exchanged gunfire with Detective Rizzoli certainly weren't going to stop until we're killed… or Jane beats them to that objective!

 _"I'll definitely need your strength!"_ Jane informs me after she double checks everything immediately around us to reduce as many indicators of our presence and to prevent our future route from being followed.

The detective clenches her teeth, suppressing a groan as she gathers Dr. Isles into her arms. However, a moan escapes as Jane pushes herself upright onto her feet. The deep bruising within my symbiant's left side flares its painful presence.

 _"Yeah,"_ Jane grinds out her reply as she shifts Maura into a more comfortable position in her arms. _"My own adrenaline's wearing off!"_

Our individual vision combines as the cop carefully begins stepping her way through the trees, enabling the human's vision to see far better than a normal human being. Jane wordlessly thanks me as she struggles to keep her focus, which is more divided due to my symbiant trying to keep any branches away from our friend's face. Plus, any moan or deep sigh coming from the M.E. causes us both to pause and ensure the ginger blonde is still okay.

Granted, Jane (and some of myself as well) has extremely limited knowledge on how to ascertain an injured (or even ill) person's condition is either deteriorating or improving, but with our (most especially mine) highly attuned connection with Maura Isles, both Jane and me are highly alert for ANY changes; however minute, that are taking place within the ginger blonde.

 _"Let go,"_ I gently influence the raven-haired symbiant I share my existence with. _"Let go and let me monitor our proximity sense. Concentrate on seeing and holding onto Maura."_

To my very rare astonishment, Jane immediately does precisely that! I was automatically bracing myself and prepping rebuttals for Rizzoli's stubborn arguing. But thankfully Jane and her rough wisdom saw that arguing, as well her stubbornness would serve no constructive purpose.

We eventually settle into a just-as-rare serenity state of being as Jane Rizzoli the human and me, the wolf somehow blend far beyond than what's already considered blended for the werewolf's existence. As if we're becoming more of a single being instead of two natures competing within a single body. Our thoughts, possibly even our individual minds if not our souls, actually mix… neither of us can truly discern which thought originated from whom or who may have finished it.

Even my own personal internal language can't even come close to scratching the surface on adequately conveying how close, even special this type of bond we share. Closer than mere or even twin sisters. Even closer than lovers, regardless if they're truly mated or actual soul mates.

While physical union between two people often requires deep, profound feelings from them both, it doesn't always have to indicate one desires the other in a sexual way. I'm sure Dr. Maura Isles could easily explain or articulate all of this far better than I, a mere wolf can! Again, I can't truly speak for Jane.

 _"This time…"_ the detective heaves out a sigh as she braces the shoulder of Dr. Isles' head against a nearby tree. _"This time… you wouldn't be wrong!"_

I suddenly feel light headed as the vertigo nearly overwhelms Jane. We both shudder out a growl as I struggle to regain my focus and the human attempts to clear her mind in order for our 'Serenity Union' to recombine. Another groan erupts from within my symbiant as her exhausted body responds to an intense explosion of pain.

My overall proximity sense diminishes as I lend additional strength to Jane, who in turn huffs out a very deep breath. Using the tree for momentum, she pushes off with her shoulder. The Boston cop grits her teeth with such intensity that even I wouldn't be surprised if some of them were literally to break! However, its Jane Rizzoli's overall current mindset is what captures my attention. Despite the human's strength being superior compared to what is of a normal human, it's not infinite. The detective's focus is practically non-existent as the human's exhaustion takes over most of Jane's mind. To me, this can be a dangerous place for the human (and wolf) nature to be in.

Exhaustion is usually a being's most subtle and dangerous enemy as well as ally. It's an ally in using an opponent's fatigue against them. It's an enemy in one's own conflict with another or situation. I believe Dr. Maura Isles once described this particular state of being as: "The Low Ebb of the Soul" in which I think is derived from an author of the doctor's extensive readings. ***1.**

"… Vuk! Jane…" the raspy and familiar voice startles us both. "Jane…Vuk, stop! I-I…"

Detective Rizzoli immediately stops and is unable to stifle the grunt as her senses perceive a heavier than normal gravity settle over her exhausted body. However, I reinforce what remaining strength my symbiant possesses as, I; too, share her desire to lower our Human Friend to the ground as gently as possible.

 _"Could Maur've awakened?"_ Jane fairly unfocused mind wondered as she briefly concentrated on her breathing.

"Hmm… Vuk?" Maura's voice wearily rasps out before I could respond to Jane's thoughts.

 _"She's delirious,"_ I realize as the detective softly cradles the doctor's head more comfortably on her folded leg.

 _"But she's conscious, right?"_ Jane lightly brushes some of the ginger blonde hair out of her face.

I briefly study Dr. Isles' face. _"She's neither… if I understand delirium correctly, a human's mind is in some state that they're not completely unconscious but not entirely conscious either…"_

"Vuk?" Maura's eyes seemed to glance around, but we notice they're unfocused and Jane wonders if she's also seeing a glossy effect. "Vu… w-where's Jane?"

I can't help but try to project a sense of calm and even comfort into the ginger blonde's mind while Jane gently feels the doctor's fevered brow once again. Maura hums softly as she shifts slightly and closes her eyes with another deep exhale. The detective also sighs as we collectively glance about our surroundings.

 _"Yeah,"_ I confirmed Jane's inquiry, _"her fever's increased…"_

I rumble with uncertainty at the detective's question and especially stretch out my senses out to the fullest as I make another attempt to possibly find anything to indicate a road or structure.

Jane rumbles along with my own frustrated growl. _"Still not outta the woods yet,"_ my symbiant mutters to herself before lifting Maura in her arms and finding a more comfortable sitting position.

 _"Literally or a pun?"_ I couldn't resist and Jane barely acknowledges it with an eye roll.

The detective's bruises are beginning to ache once more as her overall exhaustion begins roaring its presence again. A sudden rustling of leaves startles us both and the cop instantly pulls her weapon, pointing it in the sound's direction. My senses, of course, combine with Jane's as the detective's eyes intensely scan our surroundings while I just as intensely smell for any indicators of other humans, especially those pursuing us. Thankfully, it was only an owl flying from one tree to another and my sense of smell (along with Jane's) doesn't detect any other human beings.

 _"Yet,"_ Jane adds to my thought as the cop places the weapon on the ground near her side for quick access. _"Stay alert for…"_

"Vuk?" Maura's voice raspily called out. "Vuk?"

Jane's perplexed as I am at why Maura would be calling out for me specifically. Yet delirium never makes sense when trying to interpret it rationally. _"You better answer her,"_ the detective encourages me. _"Even in a foggy state, your answering can be comforting."_

I promptly transmit my comforting thoughts to the ginger blonde who is restlessly stirring with unfocused and half opened eyes. I try projecting a subtle nudge in settling the injured M.E. back down and possibly sleep. However, even Jane can't discern if any of my efforts are working.

"V-Vuk… tell Jane I-I'm s-s…sorry," Dr. Isles' voice slurs in both fatigue and fever. "I… I d-din't know… w-what ta… y-you can un…er… stand fa-family b-bonds… loy…yalty…"

Maura's face drifted towards Jane's abdomen as her voice likewise trails off. I'm able to sense our human friend is actually unconscious and convey it to my symbiant. This both comforts and concerns the Boston Cop. Granted, it's natural for the body to give in and rest when it's trying to heal itself from injury and illness; however, it can be a potential danger for Maura succumbing to a more serious consequence. Jane instinctively scans our surroundings as her mind struggles to figure out something… some way of getting Maura out of here.

* * *

 *** 1: When I was young child/pre-teen, I actually observed our Sheltie, Collie dog attend to the 2 litters of puppies she bore into the world. While the puppies still had their eyes closed, fully dependent upon their mother, Dutchess would literally consume their waste- either calls of nature or upchucking. Supposedly domestic dogs all descended from wolves and per their documentaries and book of actually living with wild wolves, Jim & Jamie Dutcher also remarked on "how clean and tidy" the mother wolf kept her den while nursing her newborn pups. Keeping a clean and tidy den is a method to keep predators away (and to potentially alert members of the wolf pack in case something goes wrong).**

 **I thought I'd "awaken" that deeply ingrained, instinctive response within Vuk (and potentially Jane) when dealing with Maura's injury, especially since the bad guys are after them! And… maybe have some additional implications later on?**

 ***2: I believe the author is:** _ **Ray Bradbury**_ **who made that statement. Learned it from one particular disaster investigator when asking his opinion on a certain event just before 1980 that could've very easily become a disaster in the United States!**


	2. Author's Note- Harvey

**A/N: Sorry Dear Readers! Even I wish this were a story update! Just wanted to touch base with all of you… if some of you Dear Readers have given up and moved onward from my stories, I certainly don't blame you!**

 **With their permission, I'm also posting this for fan fiction reader, new writer "Terri411" (whom I beta read for their story: "SOMEONE TO LOVE")… please keep "Terri411" in your good thoughts, prayers, and however else any of you may convey towards others in a non praying method.**

" **Terri411" and their family initially escaped Hurricane/Tropical Storm Harvey's first round of storms and flooding… however, when the weather system still called "Harvey" shifted back out over the Gulf of Mexico and reformed for the 2** **nd** **Round, (myself and fellow military meteorologists are still awestruck by that storm's reforming and 2nd landfall!) the winds driving the rain, and rising already floodwaters on the opposite side of their area caused them to become trapped and requiring rescue!**

 **After several days in a nearby emergency shelter, "Terri411's" family living outside the effected region were able to retrieve them and they're now safe with family. They have no idea when they'll be able to go back to their home- if it's still standing or if its worth salvaging vs. completely rebuilding.**

 **However, despite all the heartache and stresses, "Terri411's" own spirit of thankfulness that they and their family are together, safe, and unharmed has been inspiring! Even their words when first "regaining contact" after no word for nearly 4 days: "…doesn't even matter if the house is still standing, we got out of there with our lives. Houses can be rebuilt, but a life cannot, and there has been many lives lost due to this flood. We don't even know when we would be able to go back to our home, they said it may take weeks. But my family is altogether and we're safe, which is the most important thing!"**

 **So, please forgive my additional delays in updating those stories of mine in progress… I've personally been considering going down to the Southeast Region of Texas to help out... as well as organizing a fundraising event here in my area of the United States to send to the recovery efforts in Texas.**

 **I personally will NOT solicit donations either through this website or anywhere online… But if anyone is interested in finding out how they might want to donate to relief efforts, please private message me and I will pass on specific charitable organizations that I believe are the best… Best in which they make EVERY EFFORT possible to utilize every cent donated to the those truly needing, hurting... not so many cents or dollars and the organization's CEO receives 5-7 figure annual salaries. I will simply provide the information of the charity organizations and their contact information and you can proceed from there.**

 **Respectfully,**

 **Pyrocopwolf227**


End file.
